POKEMON one night stands
by StoryMaker21
Summary: Rated ma and for mature adults only. For obvious reasons.


Pair one: AMBIPOM X LOPUNNY

I swung my left tail in front of me just in time to catch the closest branch. The branch wobbled and snapped. I fell down front side up and hit nearly all the branches on my way down. There was one big branch that was directly under me and I hit it with such force, that it wobbled, but it didnt break. I am lightweight after all. I rubbed my back and sat up to look around. The view was amazing. A field of flowers with a few tree sprouts sticking up in a few places was right in front of my eyes.

That was when I noticed a different 'flower'. A lopunny was bent over and was blowing a caterpie's cock. Her flower that was sticking up in the air was wet with an invisible liquid that was spillng out of her bottom rear hole and I could smell her pine tree scent from my tree. The grass around her rustled around her as a group of small Luxio and a Shinx jumped out. They rushed to their positions and two of them fought over lapping up her liquids and one went over to try to kiss her petal soft lips. Another one pushed her over hard (knocking the caterpie's cock out and right before he came too) and started fucking her asshole like a maniac.

She moaned loudly and even before the sound reached my ears I felt a hard rock thing emerging from between my legs. I moved my purple paws down mindlessly to my hard shaft and started rubbing it fast up and down. The caterpie was now struggling to get back in the Lopunny's mouth but she already had a cock going in and out of it with lightning fast speed. Because of their speed, the Luxio finished quickly and came all over her sweet shape before running back to the grass.

The lopunny sat up and sighed. The caterpie was almost crying from his lost pleasure and she moved down and shoved it all down her throat. The lopunny moved on her back and the caterpie positioned his-self before pumping in and out of the circle shaped mouth. He looked tired and came in her mouth.

She coughed and took the sleeping caterpie out of her mouth and lied him in some grass for cover from spearows or starlys. I pumped my hand up and down faster and finally felt the pleasure of relief. I guess I had moaned too loudly and the Lopunny turned over to me and smirked. She slowely moved her hand down her chest and started rubbing her nibbled on her other hand's fingers. She stared into my eyes the whole time. I climbed down the tree as she continued her teasing. I just couldn't believe I was about to fuck one of the prettiest Pokemon of all.

I moved over to her and replaced her hand with mine. She moaned loudly and started kneeling. She kept me standing up and had to bend over like a snake to suck the base of my again hard shaft. She slowly moved her sweet tongue up my shaft and sucked the tip. She was teasing me. Fucking teasing me. Have I told you im not one for teasing? I grabbed her two ears and shoved my long cock into her small caterpie penis shaped mouth. The lopunny gagged and coughed as the air was barely passing in through her mouth. I pumped in and out of her and moved my two tails over to her body. One rubbed her clit and finger fucked her, while another rubbed the two dark brown nipples hidden under her fluff.

The nipple rubbing one smacked her ass time to time to keep her from cuming. I took the time to pull my dick out of her mouth and move my finger from her pussy to her mouth so she could lick her own juices. I then proceeded to fuck her as fast as i could in her pussy. It was a cool as a fresh breeze went past. The thoughts of raping a lopunny, the scene before this, and the huge shiver she gave off from the breeze, just sent me over the top. I came right into her and lied down on her chest. She had seemed to cum at the same time as I. It was starting to become cool from the night time and I heard her gasp.

Somebody pulled me off of her and smashed me into the ground. An arcanine had pulled me off of her with his sharp canine teeth and was positioned over my ass. i gasped as he poked my lower entrance. i was not a gay pokemon and was not planning to be, but it looked like he had other plans for my future. He smashed into me and start fucking me effortlessly, but even through it didnt look like it, he was about to fill me with his cum. "She was my bitch!" he roared in my ear. I had an aching feeling that he was the one who took her virginity. He filled me with his white liquid and pulled out.

He them fucked the lopunny. She was filled to her g spot with his hard cock while I just layed there watching. i felt ashamed as my cock became hard once more. She moaned loudly as he breathed heavily into his ear. Soon the two broken but now together lovers came and mixed their sweet juices together. All the while, a shinx was just sitting in the grass, her juices flowing onnto thr long grass.

An: feel free to request something!


End file.
